parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 1.
Cast * Thomas as Fox McCloud (Both the main heroes) * James as Falco Lombardi (Both vain) * Percy as Slippy Toad (Both green) * Edward as Peppy Hare (Peppy Hare's voice suits Edward) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 * Arthur as Bill Grey * Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud * Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) * Duncan as Leon Powalski (Both stubborn) * Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Both scary) * George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) * The Spiteful Break Van as the Attack Carrier * Diesel 10 as Granga (Grange's voice suits Diesel 10) * Mr. Glen Douglas as Meteo Crusher Pilot * Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) * Smudger as Caiman (Caiman's voice suits Smudger) * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine * Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun * D261 as the Forever Train Engineer * The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain * The Chinese Dragon as Spyborg/Goras * Emily as Krystal (Both beautiful) * Murdoch as Tricky (Both big and strong) * Oliver as Beltino Toad (Both Western) * Henry as General Pepper (Both wise and kind) * Hector as Panther Caroso (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) * Mavis as Aparpoid Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) * Rusty as Prince Tricky * Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as General Scales (Both mean) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Both evil and scary) * Toby as Old Slippy Toad * Rosie as Amanda (Both pink) Transcript *Announcer: You can follow these stories in the book that come with this tape. Whenever you hear this sound, (beep) it's time for you to turn a page. Daniel Pineda Productions Presents Star Thomas 64 *Casey Jr: Message from General Henry. Priority one! *Henry: We need your help, Star Thomas. Cerberus has decleared war! He's invaded the Lylat system, and is trying to take over Corneria. Our army alone can't do the job. Hurry, Star Thomas. (Thomas, James, Percy, and Edward run forward and set to work on the double at once) *Narrator: This is Corneria, fourth planet of the Lylat system. The evil Cerberus has turned this once thriving system into a wasteland of near extinction. General Henry, who was the Cornerian army, was successful in exiling this maniacal scientist to the barren, deserted planet Venom. Five years later, General Henry notices strange activity, that was coming from Venom. Ten Cents, Diesel, and Edward of the Star Thomas team, are sent to investigate. Upon their arrival, Diesel betrays the team, and Ten Cents and Edward have been captured by Cerberus. Edward barely escapes Vemon and returns to tell Ten Cents' son Thomas about his father's fate. Since a few years passed when Cerberus had again invaded the Lylat system, Henry has turned to a new Star Thomas team, which is headed by Thomas to save Corneria and free the Lylat system once again. *Thomas: Let's start at the first level. *Henry: It's about time you've shown up, Thomas. You're the only hope for this world. *Thomas: I'll do my best. Cerberus won't have his way with me. *Casey Jr: Good luck! (Thomas, James, Percy, and Edward are soon at work) *Thomas: Open the wings. Check you G-Diffuser system! *James: James here. I'm fine. *Edward: This is Edward. All systems go. *Percy: Percy here. I'm okay. *Thomas: I see them up ahead. Let's roll! *(The battle begins. The engines fire at the ships to score) *Edward: Percy, come back here! *Percy: Hey! What's the big idea? *Edward: Percy, watch out! Bogey's on your back! *Percy: Whoa! Help me! *(The battle continues) *Thomas: We're entering Corneria City now. *James: This is disaster! *(The engines enter the city and continue the battle) *Edward: Everybody, stay alert! (the more points the engines collect and defeat the ships) You've got an enemy on your tail. Use the brake button. (Thomas obeys and shoots a ship down) *James: I'll take this one. Get the one behind me! Something's wrong the G-Diffuser. *Edward: Use the boost to chase. (as the battle continues, the engines shoot more ships) *James: I guess I should be thankful. *Edward: Do a barrel roll! (the battle rages on as the engines fire at the ships and collect every part for more points for the high score toward a checkpoint) Try a somersault! *Percy: Enemy robot dead ahead. *James: Let's go! *Thomas: All range mode. *Diesel 10: Ah, so this is Star Thomas! *Thomas: We will overcome evil. *Diesel 10: Come and get me, Thomas! (activates his red double-bladed lightsaber as Thomas activates his blue lightsaber. The furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Thomas's force push force throws Diesel 10 away. After switching his blue lightsaber, Thomas reunites with his three friends) *Thomas: We're heading out. All air traffic report! *Percy: You did it! I was worried for a moment. *Edward: You're becoming more like your father. *James: I'm fine. You okay over there, Thomas? (the engines all leave at once) *(the heroes arrive at the Asteroid Field) *Sir Topham Hatt: Impressive, Thomas. Now watch out for enemies in the Asteroid Field. *Thomas: I won't let you down, Sir. *Casey Jr: Good luck! (at the Asteroid Field, Thomas, James, Percy, and Edward come face to face with enemies in the Field) *Percy: Things are starting to heat up! *Edward: Quit drinking around, Percy! *Thomas: We're heading into the Asteroids. (the next battle begins as the engines fight their way through while shooting enemies to win even more by breaking rocks apart) *Edward: Don't mess up that R-Wing! (Thomas obeys) It's quiet. Too quiet. Be careful! It's a trap! Use bombs wisely. (the heroes battle their way through the field) *Percy: Here comes a big one! (the heroes battle through the field past the worms) Whoa! Can we make it? *Edward: Use the brake! And use the boosts to get through! *Casey Jr: Location confirmed. Sending supplies. *James: Watch out, Thomas! (the ships attack Edward, who is careless, but gets saved by Thomas, who kills the ships) *Edward: They're on me, I'm just careless. Edward: Thanks, Thomas. The enemy's behind. (Thomas shoots the enemies from behind) Do a barrel roll! *James: I guess it's your turn to be thankful. (The battle rages on as the heroes pull through by destroying apart and winning more points) *Percy: You want a piece of me?! Come on! (fires at the ship) Take that! Hold A to charge your laser. (Thomas obeys) *Edward: You can also lock onto enemies this way. Never give up. Trust you instincts (the battle rages as the heroes go through) Just shoot it, Thomas. (Thomas obeys) *Glen Douglas: I cannot allow you to go any further. (Thomas and Glen Douglas spring their lightsabers to life and begin a furious battle when James, Edward, and Percy battle through, until Glen Douglas's head gets cut off) *Thomas: All air craft report in. *Percy: I'm fine, I'm fine! *Edward: I saw my life flash before my eyes! *James: Ah, you're getting better, Thomas. (the heroes escape back home) Category:Daniel Pineda